Individuals who wear cosmetic materials often spend a considerable amount of time applying those cosmetic materials. In an attempt to save time in the application of the cosmetic materials, many cosmetic applicators have been developed. United States published patent application No. 2006/0013844 (the '844 application), Ser. No. 10/998,203, filed on Nov. 26, 2004, discloses such a cosmetic applicator for applying cosmetic materials to the face of an individual.
The cosmetic applicator disclosed in the '844 application includes a film layer having a first side and a second side. A cosmetic material is disposed on the first side of the film layer, and an adhesive layer is disposed on the second side of the film layer. The adhesive layer bonds the film layer to the face of the individual. The cosmetic applicator is shaped to fit different facial features of the face of the individual, e.g., an eye-shadow element is shaped to fit an eyelid of the individual. Additionally, the cosmetic material disposed on the film layer includes an appropriate composition and color for the respective facial feature onto which the cosmetic applicator is to be applied, e.g., the cosmetic material may include an appropriately colored eye shadow to the eyelid of the individual. A cover layer is disposed adjacent the adhesive layer to protect the adhesive layer before use. To apply the cosmetic material to the face of the individual, the release layer is removed, and the adhesive layer is applied to the appropriate facial feature of the individual, bonding the film layer and the cosmetic material disposed thereon onto the face of the individual. Accordingly, the cosmetic applicator adheres the film layer to the face of the individual, but does not transfer the cosmetic material to the face. This is not only uncomfortable, but does not permit the individual to blend the cosmetic material into the skin of the face surrounding the cosmetic applicator.
Cosmetic applicators for applying samples of cosmetic materials are also well known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,960 (the '960 patent) Ser. No. 08/843,316 filed on Apr. 25, 1997, discloses such a sample cosmetic applicator. The cosmetic applicator of the '960 patent includes a backing layer defining a hole therethrough. A flexible layer is affixed to the backing layer and covers the hole. A cosmetic material is disposed on the flexible layer opposite the backing layer. A removable cover layer is disposed over the cosmetic material to protect the cosmetic material before use. The cosmetic material is applied by, removing the cover layer, inserting a finger through the hole to stretch the flexible layer outward, away from the backing layer, and then directly applying the cosmetic material to the appropriate facial feature on the individual's face, e.g., if the cosmetic material is a lip color, the cosmetic material is applied to the lips of the individual. This type of cosmetic applicator works well for individual applications of single cosmetic materials, but would require several different cosmetic applicators, one for each type of cosmetic material, to apply all of the different types of cosmetic materials utilized over the entire face of the individual.
Despite the prior attempts to improve facial makeup application, a need exists for a faster, more accurate, and more customizable way to create and apply makeup. Facial cosmetics have been applied in the same way for thousands of years. Furthermore, makeup ingredients are vastly similar across many platforms of makeup (e.g., blush, eye shadow, foundation, and concealer). The present invention facilitates the creation of custom-designed makeup products and, in particular, a makeup applicator mask that will apply precise, customized makeup in a fast, one-step application. The present invention may further employ a similar baseline of ingredients across the cosmetic industry.